Dix ans
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Ils se rencontrent à 19 ans mais leurs métiers les séparent... De pays en pays, d'avions en avions, page après page, lettre après lettre, malgré la distance et les années, naîtra une passion insensée... One shot UA OOC


_One shot, vite écrit avant qu'il ne s'évapore de mon cerveau par cette chaleur. _

_(Quand j'écrivais le brouillon à la main, l'encre fondait sous mes yeux !)_

_Univers alternatif, ooc…_

_J'ai fais un jeu de mots sur les noms de famille !_

_Ikai = autre monde_

_Worldless = sans monde_

_C'est juste pour l'anecdote, sans influence sur l'histoire…_

_Le style de narration est particulier, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais bon…_

_J'en profite pour lancer un appel à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me soutiennent: Merci beaucoup à vous!_

_J'ai besoin de votre avis pour la suite, il faut que je sache si vous souhaitez que je travaille en priorité sur les prochains chapitres de "Chut! C'est un secret" ou sur ceux de "Mon nom est ma douleur". Comme je mets longtemps à écrire c'est important car je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre... Merci de me faire savoir votre vote en m'envoyant un message sur ce site, ou sur mon blog (lien en homepage sur mon profil)..._

_Merci de me lire ! Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et celles qui passent un examen !!_

_Bisous !!!!_

_Cycy_

_******************************************************************_

**DIX ANS**

….

**X 2004 X**

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane Ikai_

« 12 Août

Il fait une chaleur écrasante, pesante.

Enfin, pas tant qu'au Sahara où j'étais il y a deux semaines pour un reportage.

Les vagues de l'océan vont et viennent en roulant leurs reflets nacrés.

Des eaux plus paisibles que le cercle polaire, où j'étais il y a un mois pour photographier le drame de la fonte de la banquise.

Il y a énormément de personnes rassemblées sur cette plage.

Mais pas autant que pour les jeux olympiques.

Tout le monde semble heureux et souriant.

C'est autre chose que la guerre en Irak…

Quand on a gravit l'Everest, rencontré les derniers peuples nomades de Mongolie ou affronté la violence des favelas au Brésil, il y a forcément un instant où on se dit que tout est vraiment trop calme et banal autour de soi.

Je m'appelle Kurogane. Je suis journaliste reporter d'images, un JRI, pour parler technique. A 19 ans, je suis l'un des plus jeunes photographes à avoir ramené des clichés des quatre coins de la planète. Mon jeune frère Shaolan est la seule famille qui me reste. Je paie sa scolarité dans un pensionnat de Hong Kong , alors qu'entre deux missions, je vis à Tokyo. Malgré la distance je reste en contact permanent avec lui. Il sait que ma vie d' « aventurier », comme il le dit, et ses dangers sont notre seule garantie d'avenir pour tous les deux.

Seul bémol dans ce plan de carrière : Mon foutu caractère.

Plutôt du genre à enfoncer les portes que faire de la lèche. Mon nom a été gravé sur la liste noire de pas mal de personnes, dont mon rédacteur en chef. C'est ainsi qu'un reportage que j'avais prévu de longue date, soigneusement préparé, sur des mercenaires rebelles sévissant dans la forêt amazonienne, a été confié à quelqu'un d'autre, alors que j'étais le seul à avoir réussit à décrocher une interview et l'autorisation de photographier le chef des rebelles. Au lieu de la forêt amazonienne, j'ai été expédié sur les plages japonaises pour photographier les vacanciers pataugeant dans le bonheur de cette fin d'été.

Imaginez si on avait dit à l'homme qui a réalisé le célèbre portrait de Che Guevara avec son béret, d'aller plutôt photographier les touristes sur les plages de Cuba !

Ma déception est aussi immense que l'océan étendu devant moi.

14 Août

Je me surprends à croire aux belles légendes…

J'avais décidé, cet après midi, de me contenter de remplir le cahier des charges qu'on m'a réclamé : la photo d'une famille joviale, des gamins qui font un château de sable, le type qui fait de la planche à voile, et surtout des tas de jolies filles en bikini, parce que ça fait vendre des magazines…

Ceci fait, j'allais me changer dans ma camionnette, et chercher un matériel de photographie adapté à la plongée. M'éloignant de la plage grouillante de touristes pour un coin plus isolé donnant sur l'océan. Je m'élançais depuis le haut d'un rocher en apic, plongeant dans les eaux bleutées. Je ne portais sur moi qu'un maillot de surfeur, des lunettes de plongée et mon matériel photo. J'ai eu bien des fois l'occasion de m'entraîner à l'apnée, à Hawaï ou en Australie… Je me laissais glisser sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à rejoindre la partie supérieure des fonds sous marins. Je pris le temps de nager et de m'amuser au milieu d'un banc de poissons aux couleurs changeantes, avant de les photographier. J'allais de ci, de là, photographiant la faune et la flore secrète… Avant même mes reportages sur le réchauffement climatique et la fonte des glaciers j'étais un fervent défenseur de l'écosystème. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, seule la nature a su apaiser mon caractère de feu. Des clichés des plus beaux paysages que j'ai vus dans le monde entier tapissent les murs de mon appartement.

Ayant remarqué une espèce rare de poisson chat se faufilant entre les algues tapissant le fond marin, je tentais de la photographier, mais l'animal, plutôt joueur et malin, m'échappa à maintes reprises, finissant par aller se cacher derrière un rocher de fond. Je glissais lentement, silencieusement dans les eaux, m'approchant de la cachette de ma proie. Si j'avais été sur la terre ferme, on aurait pu dire que je m'approchais à pas de loup. Chasseur d'images, le doigt sur la gâchette…

J'eu un sourire carnassier, pensant :

« Ça y est, je te tiens ! »

Il y eu un mouvement derrière l'énorme rocher, et je me précipitais, photographiant à tours de clics.

« Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! » pensais-je.

… Puis je me figeais, abasourdi.

Ce n'était pas le poisson dans mon objectif…

C'était un autre plongeur !

Il y eu une sensation de flottement, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Quelques secondes abstraites où je me demandais si mon cerveau ne manquait pas d'oxygène et si je ne ferais pas mieux de remonter à la surface…

Je demeurais là, complètement ébahi, devant cet autre plongeur.

Les vieilles légendes de l'océan prédisent le malheur au marin qui se serait laissé charmer par une ravissante sirène…

Que disent ces légendes à propos d'une apparition aussi irréelle qu'un bel éphèbe au regard aussi intensément bleu que les profondeurs de l'océan, ses fins cheveux dansant en une pluie d'or sur le nacre de sa peau nue ? Je demeurais pétrifié, statufié, devant la rencontre de ces traits délicats au fin fond des eaux japonaises.

L'instant sembla durer dix siècles alors que ce n'était même pas dix secondes…

Le bel inconnu n'avait pas de matériel de plongée, tout juste vêtu d'un maillot sur son corps parfait. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard, comme s'il s'amusait de ma stupeur, et comme s'il pouvait deviner les pensées indécentes qui se bousculaient en moi. L'apparition enchantée m'adressa un sourire aussi dévastateur que renversant avant de s'échapper, ondoyant vers la surface comme dans une danse gracieuse et évanescente…

Le temps que mes esprits refroidissent malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau et que je les remette en place, le temps que je me décide aussi à remonter à l'air libre, ma délicieuse rencontre avait disparue…

J'aspirais une grande goulée d'air et me frappais violemment les joues :

« On se calme ! T'es là pour le boulot… »

J'avais sûrement pris une insolation à force d'arpenter la plage en quête de la bonne photo. Ça m'avait certainement tourné les sens, et le manque d'air m'avait fait imaginer qu'on rencontre des blonds sexy à damner les saints sous un océan peuplé par une marée de cheveux aussi noirs que les miens…

Je regagnais mon véhicule, où je me ruais sur la glacière que j'avais emportée et me descendait toute une bouteille d'eau. Puis je me séchais, me changeais à nouveau, préparais encore mon matériel de photographie et retournais sur le sable de la plage. Le jour commençait à décliner et ce serait intéressant de prendre quelques clichés avec le coucher de soleil jouant sur les vagues. J'installais tranquillement tout mon attirail, et avec ma précision professionnelle attendit patiemment les bons moments pour faire des bons clichés : un oiseau saisit en plein vol, les traces de pas d'un enfant dans le sable déclinant couleur de feu…

Un groupe de jeunes de mon âge arriva, se mettant à jouer de la musique et danser sur le sable…. Je saisis leurs ombres à contre jour, jouant avec le crépuscule…

Tout à coup, mon œil frémit derrière mon objectif. Là, exactement dans l'encadrement de mon appareil, une silhouette éthérée venait d'apparaître… Le jeune homme blond ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de ma présence. Il demeura là, un instant, son profil délicieux se découpant sur le soleil couchant en toile de fond. Il s'était rhabillé lui aussi et sa fine chemise blanche légèrement ouverte jouait sur sa peau diaphane avec l'air frais de la nuit proche, ses fins cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Lorsque le coin de ses iris bleutés découvrirent ma présence, il se tourna lentement dans ma direction avec un sourire éblouissant ! Cette fois, je fus si touché que j'en tombais à la renverse sur le sable. L'adorable blond eu un petit rire mignon, et, dégainant un petit appareil photo jetable, me saisit dans un grand flash :

« On dirait que je t'ai capturé le premier ! » rit-il

Et ce rire me fit oublier jusqu'à la première raison de ma présence sur cette plage…

Le groupe de jeunes gens s'était rapproché en criant le nom du blond :

« Fye ! Tu viens ? On va continuer la soirée au bar musical qu'on a vu, à l'entrée de la plage !

- J'arrive ! Ça ne vous dérange pas si j'amène un nouvel ami ?

- Non ! Tant qu'il sait lever le coude et chanter au karaoké ! »

Les autres s'étaient éloignés, et Fye se tourna à nouveau vers moi, alors que j'étais toujours échoué sur le sable.

« Je te laisse une pelle et un seau pour faire des pâtés, ou j'entends enfin le son de ta voix pour savoir ton identité ?

- Kuro… Kurogane… Murmurais-je, le gorge enrouée.

- Kuro Kuro ? C'est mignon…

- NON ! KUROGANE ! » corrigeais-je, piqué à vif.

Le blond rit encore de son rire envoûtant, me tendant sa main délicate pour m'aider à me relever. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les miens, j'eu l'impression que tout mon bras s'engourdit comme sous un courant électrique. Face à face, je ne pu que remarquer que la beauté de ce doux moqueur était encore plus insolemment tentatrice. Ce regard bleu qui vous sonde jusque dans vos abysses les plus profonds…Et ces fines lèvres qui devaient avoir le goût du sel, le goût de l'océan…

Le vacarme assourdissant de mon portable m'interrompit dans ma contemplation émue. Réalisant enfin que cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que je dévorait des yeux ce Fye, qui a du me confondre avec un pervers ou un demeuré, je m'éloignais promptement de lui de dix pas, lui tourna le dos en rougissant furieusement, et décrochais mon mobile :

« Allo !

- Kurogane ! Ramènes tes fesses à Tokyo et plus vite que ça ! Finies les vacances ! J'ai du boulot pour toi ! gueula Fei Wan Reed, mon emmerdeur en chef… Rédacteur en chef…

- Mais… Je suis sur… Hem ! Un reportage… Important…

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai trouvé… Un drôle de poisson chat…

- Encore avec tes photos d'écolo ?! Ecoutes, tu m'as déjà fais des photos sur les pandas la dernière fois ! C'est bon, t'es pas Noé pour sauver toutes les bestioles de la planète ! Je veux te voir dans mon bureau ce soir à 23 heures tapantes ! Avant qu'on mette sous presse !

- Vous plaisantez ? Je suis sur la côte !

- Pars maintenant, en trois heures par l'autoroute c'est faisable ! Tu as ton passeport ? Tes vaccins sont à jour ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez m'accueillir déguisé en infirmière ?

- La ferme ! C'est du boulot sérieux ! Tu pars loin ! Un dictateur vient de casser sa pipe, le peuple se soulève, c'est la révolution… Bref, il me faut quelqu'un pour couvrir l'évènement, et tu es le gamin, heu l'homme de la situation.

- Vous m'envoyez dans un pays en guerre ?!

- Tu voulais pas partir voir des mercenaires ? C'est pas ce qui va manquer, là-bas. Et tu seras le premier sur les lieux. Ça vaut bien l'interview du chef des rebelles !

- Très bien… OK, j'arrive… » soupirais-je en raccrochant.

Lorsque je me retournais, Fye était toujours à dix pas de moi, mais… En galante compagnie. Un grand type blond, une vraie gravure de mode, le tenait enlacé contre lui.

ET MERDE !!!!

J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est pas comme dans la chanson de Roch voisine. Une telle bombe anatomique, on la laisse pas seule sur la plage, les yeux dans l'eau.

« Je dois partir ! Désolé pour le verre… Dis-je d'un ton neutre en désignant mon portable.

- Ah… » fut le seul mot que prononça Fye. Je ne su pas trop s'il l'avait prononcé d'un ton neutre et amical, ou avec une pointe de déception.

« Bonne route ! » dit avec un large sourire faux cul le mec qui l'enlaçait.

Je lui jetais un regard incandescent de fureur tant j'aurais voulu le réduire en tas de cendres. Propre, net et biodégradable. Ça aurait fait de la bouffe pour les poissons…

Je leur tournais le dos en grognant et m'éloignais vers ma camionnette. Direction Tokyo, puis un autre pays, un ailleurs où j'oublierais cette rencontre sans suite, l'été de mes 19 ans, avec le plus joli des poissons chats que j'ai photographié…

Et qui m'oubliera aussi, sûrement… »

**X 2006 X**

_Journal intime de Fye Worldless_

« Lundi

Je suis invité à la Fashion week, à Paris. On dirait que j'ai du succès en ce moment, mannequin de prestigieux défilés et les créateurs les plus en vogue. Je me fraie un chemin dans ce milieu hostile et dangereux, où tous les coups fourrés et tentations vous guettent… Heureusement, je crois avoir su garder la tête sur les épaules, me servant de cette situation pour gagner vite de l'argent, et comme tremplin pour une reconversion, même si je ne sais pas encore quel métier je veux exercer après.

Je suis plusieurs fois retourné au Japon dans le cadre de mon travail, mais ne suis plus retourné à la plage depuis une éternité.

J'ai eu des aventures. Qui n'en a pas à 21 ans ?

Rien d'important. Rien qui ne peut durer, dans un milieu aussi futile.

Mon appareil photo jetable me suit partout. J'aime prendre ces petits clichés amateurs, presque sépia, où les êtres et les objets ressortent différemment qu'avec la technologie numérique.

Un cliché reste à part, parmi mes souvenirs de vacances. La photo prise à contre jour de ce mystérieux brun rencontré sous les eaux de l'océan. La photo est floue, mais dans ma mémoire, il est d'une beauté insensée. Moi qui rencontre et oublie aussitôt une foule de personnes chaque jour, je me souviens avec précision du moindre détail du visage de ce garçon, et de son prénom, Kurogane… On pourrait se moquer de moi et me dire que mon esprit me joue des tours. C'est facile de fantasmer sur ce qui n'a jamais été.

Il n'empêche, j'ai en moi le goût amer d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important…

Mercredi

Je viens à peine de rentrer, il faut absolument que j'écrive ce qui est arrivé ce soir !

Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? J'en tremble !

J'assistais à l'un de ces insipides cocktails peuplé de snobs et d'hypocrites, et je tentais vainement d'échapper aux bavardages d'un crétin qui me draguait lourdement. Quand tout à coup, mon cœur bondit en apercevant un visage… Suer l'écran de télévision qui se trouvait dans la salle de réception. Quelqu'un l'avait allumé pour la diffusion du journal télé du 20 heures, mais avait coupé le son. Mon regard demeura pourtant hypnotisé par l'écran…

Il était là, il était bien là, ma rencontre de deux étés précédents… Et encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, et 100 fois plus que tous les mannequins de mon entourage ! Le feu rubis de son regard aussi intense, sa peau mate encore plus bronzée par le soleil, les cheveux mouillés, en treillis et marcel de militaire… Un come back si sexy et torride que s'il avait été dans la pièce, il m'en aurait fait tourner les sens et grimper des désirs aux tempes !

« Fye ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda le relou crétin en me voyant scotché béatement devant le téléviseur. Pour un peu on aurait dit le loup de Tex Avery, qui hurle à la lune avec la mâchoire qui touche le sol !

« Quelqu'un a la télécommande ?! demandais-je en revenant à la réalité. S'il vous plait, remettez le son ! Je veux entendre sa voix ! Heu… Je veux entendre les informations… »

Trop tard ! L'image du beau brun disparu fugacement, et lorsque je pu enfin remettre le son, ce fut pour entendre la présentatrice du journal annoncer :

« … C'était donc Kurogane Ikai, notre correspondant de guerre en direct des émeutes… Le bilan officiel pour l'instant fait état de … »

Kurogane Ikai… Au moins, à présent, j'ai mis un nom de famille sur ce visage ensorcelant… Mais où le joindre dans un pays en guerre ?

Et puis, de toutes façons, il m'aura certainement oublié… »

**X 2007 X**

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

«… Fourbu, j'ai passé la porte de mon appartement avec la sensation d'en être partit depuis ma vie précédente. Mon emmerdeur en chef m'a bien eu. Putain de guerres ! D'abord un conflit en Afrique, puis un autre en Amérique latine… Trois ans de guerre ! Je l'ai vécu en direct, jour après jour, en en pensant qu'à survivre et accomplir mon travail…

Trois ans de guerre, ça vous change un homme…

J'ai l'impression que l'enfant que j'étais encore au moment de partir est un peu mort là-bas. J'ai vu tant d'atrocités…

Je suis devenu plus ferme, plus dur. Ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir de sublimes paysages, des pandas et des dauphins sur tous les murs de mon appartement. Des vacances… Je n'en ai pas pris depuis une éternité.

J'ai ramassé le courrier et les journaux entassés, glissés sous ma porte, les posais sur une table, puis me rendit dans mon bureau, où m'attendait toute ma collection d'appareils photos. Je vérifiais leur bon état de marche les uns après les autres, et c'est ainsi que je découvris que j'avais des clichés en attente depuis trois ans. Pendant que mon ordinateur digérait les cartes mémoires, j'enclenchais mon répondeur, saturé de messages. Je m'y fais insulter en 25 langues différentes, par autant de conquêtes ou de prétendants éconduits. A mon âge, j'ai bien dû faire mon éducation sentimentale, même s'il est évidemment impossible de construire une relation durable avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on travaille jour et nuit dans un pays en guerre…

Et quand on pense sans cesse à quelqu'un d'autre…

Le temps que mon ordinateur digère les cartes mémoires, j'envoyais un mail à Shaolan. Mon petit frère s'est engagé dans une ONG à la fin de ses études. C'est son choix, je ne peux que le respecter mais même lorsqu'il m'écrit « Tout ira bien », j'ai du mal à lui dissimuler mon inquiétude…

Une fois mon mail envoyé, les fameux clichés apparurent en miniature sur l'écran. Lorsque je cliquais pour les agrandir, je cru que mon cœur allait défaillir tant le portrait de cette apparition à la beauté irréelle était aussi intact que dans mon souvenir. Il était là, sur mon écran, aussi sublime qu'à la seconde où je l'ai surpris derrière ce rocher dans les profondeurs de l'océan, et de profil dans ce soleil couchant jouant avec la blondeur de ses cheveux…

Un ange nommé…

Fye

Mon instinct de journaliste m'a ordonné de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu en trois ans, rechercher l'identité de celui qui m'a ensorcelé…

Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à pianoter sur mon clavier et Google images m'a livré la clé du mystère, qui n'en est pas un pour le reste de la planète, sauf pour moi, pauvre imbécile… Je l'ai vu, enfin. Plus adulte que dans mon souvenir, également. Plus grand, encore plus fin, les cheveux plus longs…

Fye Worldless. Un top model! Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi canon!

Ce qui signifie aussi : « Tu peux toujours rêver, mon pote ! »

D'autant qu'il ne doit absolument pas se souvenir d'un pauvre type rencontré&é quelques minutes sur une plage, trois ans plus tôt, et avec qui il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

Sur le site web du délicieux blond, .com, il y a une adresse e mail pour laisser des messages, mais je sais pertinemment que si je lui écris, je ne serais certainement pas lu, ou alors ce sera par le sous larbin du larbin de la secrétaire…

Malgré tout, je ne peux me résigner. J'ai vraiment vécu le pire du pire en trois ans. Mais même quand je me suis retrouvé piégé au milieu des fusillades, des bombardements, des prises d'otages, même quand on m'a braqué un canon sur la tête, enfermé dans une geôle infecte sans pouvoir boire ni manger, même quand je m'en suis échappé la mort aux trousses dans une course folle à travers la jungle… Même dans les moments les plus dramatiques, je n'ai jamais désespéré. Je pensais à mon frère… Et je pensais à cette plongée en apnée, à cet instant précis où je me suis sentis parfaitement bien et heureux, et au doux visage de Fye qui m'était apparu comme dans un rêve enchanté…

Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que le souvenir de Fye m'a aidé à tenir le coup. Alors, j'ai pris sur moi et décidé de lui écrire quand même un message. Pas toutes ces réflexions que je viens d'expliquer, juste un simple « Merci ! » accompagné en pièce jointe des photos que j'ai prises ce jour là. En situation critique, certains prient leurs dieux, d'autres invoquent leur porte bonheur. Je sais au moins le nom de ma bonne étoile, même si je ne la reverrait probablement jamais…

Quel con. Je souris bêtement devant mon écran et la photographie d'un mec qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi ! C'est sûr, tous ces gaz toxiques m'ont grillés les neurones…

Mon mobile retentit. J'hésitais avant de répondre. La dernière fois, j'en ai payé cher le forfait…

« Kurogane Ikai, dis-je de ma voix grave…

- Alors, hein, ça n'en valait pas la peine ? On parle de toi pour le grand prix de photojournalisme !

- Vous me saoulez, Reed…

- Je vois. Pas du genre à accepter les compliments ! Toujours dans le vif de l'action !

- Abrégez. C'est quoi la mission ?

- Direction le pôle Nord ! Tu vas rencontrer le peuple Neneth ! Bon, je te préviens, y'a RIEN, là-bas… Ni eau, ni électricité, et c'est pas la peine de chercher un réseau…

- Je connais. J'étais dans la même situation quand j'ai été retenu en otage pendant 25 jours…

- Hem… On t'a surtout choisis parce que tu es déjà allé au cercle polaire…

- Quand part l'avion ?

- Dans 45 minutes. Ça te laisse le temps de passer juste avant chercher ton billet à la rédaction !

- OK, j'y serais… »

45 minutes, c'est exactement le temps que je viens de passer chez moi après trois ans d'absence…

Et pour quand y revenir ? »

**X 2008 X**

_Journal intime de Fye_

«… Mon assistant est arrivé avec les bras chargés de books…

« Il y a là-dedans tous tes meilleurs clichés de ces cinq dernières années. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire le tri toi-même ?

- Ce défilé à Séoul sera mon dernier et l'organisateur tient à étaler mon meilleur portrait pour médiatiser l'affaire…

- Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas. Tu gagnes une fortune en faisant ce métier. A quoi ça va te servir de reprendre tes études ? »

C'est bien mon assistant. Toujours à ne parler que d'argent et de notoriété. On dirait qu'il quantifie la valeur des personnes comme des placements en bourse. Alors je lui réponds :

« Tu n'es pas payé pour me comprendre, Ashura… »

Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

Si j'ai bien appris une chose des métiers de la mode, c'est que le réseau des relations est important. Si je veux avoir une chance, même infime, de retrouver et approcher de Kurogane un jour…

Je dois devenir photographe moi-même !

Ce ne sera pas facile. Avec mon passé, on ne risque pas de me confier des sujets sérieux … Mais si je parviens à infiltrer ce milieu par la voie mondaine en tant que photographe de mode, alors, je rencontrerais sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait me mettre en relation avec Kurogane…

C'est un pari , édifiant, déraisonnable, et tout ça pour un homme rencontré il y quatre ans ! Une rencontre de quelques minutes il y a quatre ans ! N'importe qui, au secret de cette histoire, aurait raison de s'inquiéter de ma santé mentale et m'expédierais immédiatement chez un psy…

Mes réflexions en étaient là alors que je triait l'un après l'autre chacune des photos de ma carrière, quand soudain j'eu l'impression que l'un de ces clichés me brûlait les doigts. Je tressaillis, les pulsations de mon cœur s'affolèrent et mon souffle se coupa…

… CES PHOTOS !!!!

Deux clichés différents des autres, et 100 fois plus beaux. Cette prise de vue sous l'eau, et ce coucher de soleil…

« ASHURAAAA !!!!

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, soupira-t-il, sans se douter de l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir.

- D'où viennent ces photos ? Qui les a envoyées ? Quand ? QUAND ?!

- Heu, je sais plus, moi… Je crois qu'on les a reçus par mail…

- QUAAAAND ?!

- Pffff… Il y a plus d'un an. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Il est très bien ce shooting…

- C'est pas un shooting ! Dis moi que tu as gardé l'adresse email du correspondant !

- Bah non, y'a longtemps qu'elle est effacée…. »

Je tentais de me calmer. Je pris une grande inspiration, posais ma voix, et dégainais mon plus éblouissant sourire happy face.

« Ashura… Engages quelqu'un qui puisse désosser cet ordinateur jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve cette adresse, s'il te plait…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon c'est TOI qui finira en pièces détachées » répondis-je sur un ton de gentleman.

A ce moment là, mon agent, Tchii, arriva avec mes bagages déjà faits :

« Fye, si tu ne sautes pas immédiatement dans le taxi, tu vas rater ton avion pour Séoul.

- Merci… J'y vais. Oui. J'y vais… » dis-je avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Malgré mon emploi du temps surbooké, je prends grand soin de lire la majorité des messages qui me sont adressé.

Et le seul qui avait une réelle importance à mes yeux…

Le seul signe que j'avais tant espéré recevoir…

Ce n'est pas moi qui l'avait réceptionné juste à temps.

Je me le reprochais tout le long du trajet en Taxi, puis tout le long du vol qui suivit. Je me le reprochais encore alors que l'avion s'était posé pour une escale technique à l'aéroport de Narita, Japon… »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« …Un an !

Un an à me geler les fesses sur la banquise, au sens propre et au figuré, car ce n'est pas au fin fond du pôle Nord chez les tribus nomades qu'on a les commodités modernes. Au moins dans tout ça j'étais devenu un pro de la course de chiens de traîneaux et je pouvais monter une yourte les yeux fermés. Je sursautais quand mon portable retentit. Un texto de Shaolan :

« Grand frère, je suis bien arrivé dans ma nouvelle affectation. La Thaïlande est un pays magnifique. Je te donne mes coordonnées… J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'es pas transformé en bonhomme de neige… »

J'eu un demi sourire avant de le rassurer d'un sms, mais…

Le retour à la société capitaliste était violent. J'en avais vu des contrastes jusqu'à présent, mais passer d'un endroit où il n'y avait rien sauf le blanc et le silence, au vacarme assourdissant d'une métropole japonaise en ébullition… J'avançais d'un air absent, sac à dos sur l'épaule, les gens se retournant au passage de ce mec en tenue d'aventurier, comme si je surgissais du dernier film au cinéma… Je pris pour la première fois quelques secondes de repos en un an, en me laissant glisser sur un escalator … Au milieu de l'aéroport de Narita…

Mon portable retentit une seconde fois, plus sournoisement.

« C'est l'emmerdeur en chef… Je suis sûr que c'est l'emmerdeur en chef… Ce mec est un sadique… Il veut me tuer… » pensais-je.

Je profitais encore de quelques secondes d'escalator avant de décrocher.

« Soyez maudit, dis-je en deux mots de ma voix rauque et déterminée.

- Quelle gentille attention, Kurogane, persifla Fei Wan Reed à l'autre bout du fil. Nous avons bien reçu votre reportage sur les Neneth…

- Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ?

- J'estime qu'on se parle entre grandes personnes…

- Crèves, charogne. J'irais danser sur ta tombe…

- Alloooons, de si vilains mots. J'ai une mission pour vous.

- Je refuse ! Je démissionne, et je t'emmerde !

- C'est embêtant. C'est pas tout le monde qui obtient le privilège de séjourner à la maison blanche.

- THE WHITE HOUSE ?!?!

- Nouveau président, nouvel espoir, nouvelles règles… Il nous faut un correspondant avec Washington. Et pas n'importe lequel. Vous serez intégré à l'équipe présidentielle, vous verrez tout de l'intérieur des coulisses du pouvoir, vous allez côtoyer l'homme le plus puissant de la planète !

- Y'a forcément une couille dans le contrat.

- ça va durer quatre ans, toute la présidence… »

Là, immédiatement, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Enfoncer toute une yourte dans la gorge de ce salopard infect qui se disait mon rédacteur en chef et l'envoyer en orbite dans l'espace pour qu'il sache ce que c'est d'être loin de chez soi. Je venais à peine de poser le pied à Tokyo et devait déjà repartir ! Quatre ans !

Puis je me souvins….

Fye…

Né aux Etats-Unis, selon sa biographie sur le net.

Et ça balayait toutes mes rencoeurs. Car si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de le recroiser un jour, aucun doute…

C'est aux Etats-Unis que je devais aller !

« Très bien. J'accepte.

- Votre ticket est déjà prêt. Il vous attend au hall d'accueil.

- Connard.

- Bon voyage ! »

Je raccrochais en soupirant. Je m'étais encore fais avoir, mais cette fois, j'espérais vraiment que ça en valait la chandelle.

Même si ça devait durer quatre ans, huit ans ou toute une vie…

Un jour, je retrouverais Fye !!!!

Décidément, le grand nord avait du me faire perdre mes dernières bribes de conscience. Retrouver quelqu'un que l'on a à peine croisé des années auparavant…

C'était de la folie ! DE LA FOLIE PURE !!!!

Seulement, après tout ce que j'avais enduré aux quatre coins de la planète, j'en étais sûr. Ce que j'avais éprouvé devant Fye, jamais plus je ne l'avais éprouvé devant qui qua ce soit. Peut-être que je courrais après des chimères… Mais si pour le revoir je devais parcourir dans tous les sens la terre…

Alors, je le ferais…

En descendant du tapis roulant, je remarquais au loin toute une armée de journalistes et de paparazzis. Sûrement une idol japonaise en voyage… Je n'y prêtais guère plus attention, me rendit à l'accueil, enregistra mon billet, mes bagages (toute ma vie contenue dans un sac à dos), mon matériel photo, apprit que le vol partait dans une demi heure, que je pouvais embarquer tout de suite, passais le portique de sécurité et…

Un long frisson me parcouru le dos. Le genre de frisson qui vous hurle :

« ABRUTI ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Tu vas le regretter ! » Et vous oblige à vous retourner…

Sur un escalator pile à côté de celui où je me trouvais à peine cinq minutes plus tôt…

Je le vis.

C'était lui. C'était bien lui. Fye en vadrouille dans l'aéroport de Narita. Beau comme un astre, ce qui n'échappait à personne, vu le nombre de groupies qui affluaient autour de lui. Je cru que ma mâchoire allait se fracasser en touchant le sol, que mon cœur allait bondir de ma poitrine pour courir un marathon, que j'allais en devenir barge, totalement barge, tellement c'était absurde et ironique…

Je le vis passer là, juste sous mon nez, en sachant pertinemment que c'était déjà trop tard…

« JE TE RETROUVERAIS !!!! » hurlais-je si fort de ma voix rauque et révoltée que le message parvint quand même jusqu'à la personne concernée… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … En entendant ce cri, je me statufiais et devint d'une telle pâleur que Ashura me demanda si je comptais tomber dans les vaps.

« C'est lui, murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix… C'est lui… Mon dieu, c'est bien lui… Kurogane… »

Ce qui ne fut que quelques secondes pour d'autres fut l'instant le plus précieux pour moi depuis des années. Le seul instant, éphémère, rapide, fuite inéluctable, où nos regards s'accrochèrent dans cet aéroport, au milieu de cette foule qui nous cernait. Ils plongèrent intensément l'un dans l'autre avec une émotion et une intensité tout aussi intacte qu'à notre première rencontre. Ils s'attirèrent sensuellement, jouèrent lascivement, mesurèrent leurs forces dans un duel suave, délicieux, enchanteur… De manière encore plus exquise qu'autrefois, sous l'océan…

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! m'écriais-je. Arrêtez cet escalator !

- Calmes toi, me tempéra Ashura, tout le monde nous regarde…

- Fais arrêter ce machin, je veux retourner en bas !

- Hors de question. Cesses tes caprices de diva ! »

Je secouais la tête, furieux.

La seconde d'après, on entendit un grand « AAAAH ! » terrorisé.

J'avais sauté de l'escalator pour tenter de rejoindre celui qui partait en sens inverse. Je glissais sur plusieurs marches avant de tomber tout à fait, et tout le monde me voyait déjà dégringoler tout le long, me rompre le cou….

Mais Kurogane s'était précipité lui aussi, enjambant les marches de l'escalator quatre à quatre. Il me réceptionna avant que je ne me blesse, et je lui tombais littéralement dans les bras. L'escalator nous fit rapidement glisser jusqu'en bas, Kurogane projeté en arrière, et moi écroulé sur lui ! Nous sommes tombés à la renverse en touchant le sol, saisis par les crépitements des flashs des paparazzis, et l'image allait faire le tour du monde… »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« …

« C'est la deuxième fois que je te fais tomber à terre, Kuro Kuro ! » rit Fye dans un adorable sourire, penché au dessus de mon visage, et je rougis furieusement. Puis je m'obligeais à réagir, et me redressant lentement, aidais Fye à se remettre aussi d'aplomb.

« Ne recommencez pas une telle imprudence, vous auriez pu vous blesser… »

Fye ne répondit pas immédiatement, souriant les yeux mi clos. Puis il posa une main sur mon torse, et je frémis sous ce contact.

« Le poisson chat attend toujours que tu le capture… » murmura tout bas le blond en me glissant ses coordonnées dans la poche de ma veste. A ces mots, mon cœur se mit à cogner dans de violents « BOM ! BOM ! »

Je ne devais plus perdre son contact… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … Je frémis et le rose me monta aux joues lorsque les deux mains puissantes de Kurogane s'emparèrent de la mienne. Ce fut un frôlement discret, mais je l'aurais juré, ses doigts jouèrent avec les miens au moment de me glisser une carte de visite dans la main.

« Je te retrouverais » me répéta-t-il de sa voix si rauque et sexy qu'une chaleur intense me parcouru… »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« …

« RELACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT MR WORLDLESS !!!! » cria une voix d'un ton impératif.

La seconde d'après, des gardes du corps éloignaient Fye et le personnel de sécurité de l'aéroport se jetait sur moi à tours de bras. Je fus d'abord tenté de démolir mes assaillants, mais comme je ne voulais pas attirer d'ennuis à Fye, me laissais menotter.

« C'est un erreur ! cria le blond, furieux, en se débattant contre les molosses qui nous éloignaient 'un de l'autre. Relâchez le ! Je le connais !!!! »

Je tentais de le rassurer avec un regard bienveillant avant de me laisser emmener par les services de sécurité…. »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … Je me raccrochais le plus longtemps possible à ce regard qui me brûlait jusqu'à l'âme, avant d'en pleurer tant j'étais furieux et dépité. J'échouais dans mon avion pour Séoul sans trop savoir comment, et Ashura, en ligne avec une clinique privée spécialisée, tenta de me faire avaler des calmants, que je lui balançais à la tête :

« J'en ai pas besoin, de ces saletés ! Je veux descendre de cet avion ! Laissez moi descendre ! Je veux… Je veux être avec Kurogane !!!! »

Ah là là, ces célébrités… Tôt ou tard, elles craquent sous la pression, ont des coups de folie, inventent des personnes qui n'existent pas…

« Après le défilé de Séoul, tu iras dans une maison de repos en Suisse. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter du haut de cet escalator ? Et ce type, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ? Ton cas m'inquiètes sérieusement, Fye… Et toute la presse va étaler ces mauvaises photos de toi ! Tu penses aux conséquences sur ton image ? Nos partenaires vont rompre leurs contrats !

- Tu n'es pas payé pour t'inquiéter pour moi, Ashura ! »

La colère parcouru son regard :

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y a que l'argent qui m'intéresse ? »

Il attira vivement à lui mon visage, et avant que je n'aie pu protester ou réagir dans ma surprise, s'empara de mes lèvres en m'embrassant comme une punition…. »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« … J'ai connu une longue… Très longue ! Garde à vue…

Accusé d'avoir voulu porter atteinte à l'intégrité de Mr Worldless…

Ou n'importe quel prétexte futile à jeter en pâture à la presse déchaînée…

Aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Fye ne s'est pas blessé et qu'il ne m'a pas oublié !

Comme je n'avais droit qu'à un appel, j'aurais aimé le joindre dès l'instant où je l'aurais pu.

Malheureusement, c'est ce foutu Fei Wan Reed qui m'appela le premier :

« On oublie Washington. Tu t'es un peu trop fait remarquer, là… Normalement je devrais te virer, mais comme je suis clément, je t'envoies sur un autre reportage quelques temps, histoire de laisser passer la vague…

- Où ?!

- En Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée !!!!»

Rien que d'entendre la grosse voix de l'emmerdeur en chef prononcer ces trois mots exotiques, il y avait de quoi rigoler…

Mais même si c'était le fin fond de nulle part sur l'archipel le plus paumé de a terre, je n'avais pas trop le choix. On m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était les vacances forcées chez les papous ou la prison, et par expérience je sais qu'il vaut mieux être libre loin de chez soi qu'enfermé sur un jugement arbitraire.

J'ai simplement demandé un délai, juste pour pouvoir avertir Shaolan, et bien lui expliquer que son frère n'est ni un terroriste, ni un criminel. Le gamin était révolté devant tant d'injustice, mais j'ai su trouver les mots pour le calmer et le rassurer. Nous nous sommes promis mutuellement d'être prudents dans nos métiers de cinglés, et de ne pas nous faire tuer bêtement…

Deux jours plus tard, mes appareils photo et moi embarquions dans un minuscule aviomoteur, pour le bout du monde…

Assis sur un siège vétuste, je lisais un journal arborant un article explicite :

« … Depuis son ultime défilé de mode à Séoul, Fye Worldless dément formellement avoir connu précédemment son agresseur, K. I. … Par ailleurs, les rumeurs prétendent que Mr Worldless entretiendrait une liaison passionnée avec son assistant, Ashura King… »

Et le bellâtre aux longs cheveux noirs de poser fièrement en enlaçant un Fye au regard triste et perdu…

« Des conneries ! » jurais-je entre mes dents.

Vu la manipulation qu'on m'a imposée pour m'expédier aux confins du monde, nul doute que Fye a aussi subit des pressions de son côté. En Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée, je ne pourrais ni lui envoyer des mails, ni lui téléphoner. Mais je suis déterminé à lui écrire. Et alors, je lui raconterais. Toutes ces années sans lui, et combien j'espère le revoir à mon retour… »

**X 2009/ 2011 X**

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … La première année fut la plus difficile. Mon entourage me cloîtrait en Europe, filtrait tous les appels et courriers que je recevais. Alors Kurogane, qui vivotait entre les tribus primitives de l'intérieur des terres et les bidonvilles dignes de ceux de Rio sur la côte, m'envoyait ses lettres en plusieurs exemplaires, à plusieurs adresses différentes, pour qu'au moins l'une d'elle me parvienne. De plus, il fallait plus d'un mois pour que ces lettres voyagent jusqu'à moi.

La première fois que l'une de ces lettres me parvint, je cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre tant il s'était serré de joie. Je la lu au moins dix fois, vingt fois, trente fois, quarante fois ! Puis j'écris beaucoup, m'emportant facilement, et moi aussi en plusieurs exemplaires, de peur que la précieuse lettre ne s'égare.

Kurogane reçu donc dix fois la même lettre de 32 pages !

Les premiers temps, nous nous écrivions comme deux amis d'enfance, d'un ton amical et sincère. Nous racontions chacun nos journées, nos vies, et nous eûmes l'impression de nous connaître depuis toujours, tout en étant toujours impatients d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre…

Nous avons des goûts en commun, d'autres totalement différents. Nous avons tous deux dès rêves que nous espérons réaliser. Nous avons tous deux une certaine lassitude de nos métiers respectifs, mais des contrats auxquels nous sommes liés… Kurogane ne pourra pas quitter son agence de presse avant la fin de sa mission en Papouasie. Moi, j'avais encore des contrats de mannequins qui courraient sur un an. Nous étions donc obligés de rester chacun à un bout de la planète pour un certain temps.

Peu à peu, les mots de nos lettres devinrent plus intimes, plus tendre.

Même si Kurogane ne m'a jamais posé la question, je lui ai assuré que je suis totalement libre, n'en déplaise à Ashura…

« Qu'est-ce que je risque si je tombe amoureux de toi ? » me demanda Kurogane dans sa lettre suivante.

« Si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne le sauras jamais… » lui ai-je répondu…

Les mots tendres se firent plus amoureux, et l'amour de plus en plus passionné. Nos lettres brûlent de cette fièvre qui incendie nos cœurs à distance, de plus en plus empressés par cette impatience de se revoir, et notre frustration de ne pouvoir être ensemble. C'est un mélange de joie de se savoir aimé et de douleur de la solitude et de l'absence. Nous nous manquons aussi concrètement que si notre relation était déjà physique, nous nous manquons avec un besoin et un désir total et absolu de l'autre… L'absence se mue en nostalgie, et en peur pour l'autre. Je sais par les informations qu'une véritable guérilla s'empare la nuit de la ville d'où Kurogane m'envoie ses lettres. Il tente pourtant de me rassurer par des mots protecteurs et des photographies dignes d'un paradis sur terre.

Kurogane sait aussi que je suis menacé depuis que j'ai pris la décision de quitter le métier de mannequin. Mais je balaie tout d'un ton badin, minimise les cambriolages, les coups de fils anonymes, tourne tout à l'autodérision. Et Kurogane, ayant plus peur pour moi que pour lui-même, fait semblant de me croire… »

*

_Lettre de Kurogane à Fye (extrait)_

« …Ici, même les plages sont tristes. De la pierre qui vous écorche et des eaux polluées. Rien qui ne puisse se comparer aux eaux limpides de cet été où nous nous sommes rencontrés… Mais plus que le sable ou l'océan, ce qui me manque, c'est ton sourire sur ce cliché, Fye… »

*

_Lettre de Fye à Kurogane (extrait)_

« … Je ne peux plus supporter cette vie d'apparences. Mon métier n'est qu'un cirque et je me sens un clown de plus en plus triste. Je veux vivre quelque chose de vrai, et je sais que la seule chose qui ne soit pas factice que j'ai éprouvé ces dernières années, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, mon Kuro Kuro… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … Enfin ! J'ai pu enfin claquer la porte de mon agence de mannequinât ! Ashura écumait de rage :

« Comment peux-tu quitter ce métier… ME quitter pour un mec que tu connais à peine ? C'est insensé !

- Non, rien n'a de sens sans Kurogane… » ai-je affirmé en partant.

Je n'y suis plus retourné depuis.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rejoindre Kurogane !

Mais des conflits tribaux viennent d'éclater en Papouasie, tout le pays s'est embrasé, et plus personne ne peut entrer ou sortir du pays !

Et maintenant j'ai peur, vraiment peur, tellement peur pour Kurogane !!!! »

*

_Lettre de Kurogane à Fye (extrait)_

« … Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien et j'irais bien tant que mon but sera de te retrouver. J'ai déjà survécu à la guerre, dans bien des pays du monde, ce n'est pas celle-ci qui m'arrêtera. Je poursuivrais mon devoir de reporter, aussi. Mon travail est d'alerter le reste du monde sur ce qui se passe ici. On m'envoie des moyens. Je vais pouvoir filmer des évènements, les transmettre aux chaînes de télé. Surtout, je vais pouvoir te téléphoner ! Enfin, quand le satellite sera au bon endroit, au bon moment… Tu vois, il n'y a pas que du mauvais dans cette situation… Toi, de ton côté, penses à te protéger aussi. Entoures toi de personnes qui te sont chères et de confiance, réalise tes rêves. Tu tiens à devenir photographe, toi aussi ? Alors sois mon rival, mon amour. Je veux recevoir tes plus belles photos. Envoies moi du bonheur et de l'optimisme. Envoies moi ton sourire… »

*

_Lettre de Fye à Kurogane (extrait)_

« … Tadaaaam ! Il n'est pas beau, mon mont Richmond ? Oui, je sais, Roosevelt a un sourire moins dévastateur que le mien ! Depuis mon retour aux Etats-Unis j'ai pris beaucoup de photos, mais aucune ne vaut les tiennes. Je prends des cours par correspondance. J'ai voulu m'inscrire dans une école, mais tout le monde m'a reconnu, et je ne pouvais plus étudier tranquillement… Je suis partit me cacher au fin fond du Montana, dans le ranch familial. C'est le retour à la nature mais je suis sans cesse branché sur la télé et internet. Je guette la moindre seconde où j'apercevrais ton nom et le feu brûlant de tes yeux… Hier j'ai pu te voir sur une chaîne du câble, j'étais si heureux, j'en ai tellement hurlé de joie ! J'ai vu que tu portais sur ta veste le trèfle à quatre feuilles que je t'ai envoyé, j'en ai crié, j'en ai dansé, j'en ai même presque pleuré… Surtout j'ai vu que tout allait bien. C'est que j'en fais des nuits blanches, à ne penser qu'à toi, mon Kuro Kuro ! Ici le ciel est clair, il y brille toutes les étoiles, mais il manque la plus importante… Tu me manques… Concrètement, physiquement… Je veux le rubis de ton regard, je veux le parfum de ta peau, je veux tes bras autour de moi… Je te veux tout entier, mon Kuro Kuro !!!! »

*

_Carnet de Voyage de Kurogane_

« … Ainsi s'écoule l'attente, dans le besoin de l'autre, les projets communs, l'angoisse pour l'être aimé. Deux longues années à s'attendre…

Mais bientôt, la délivrance… »

**X 2012 X**

_**Journal intime de Fye**_

« … Je chevauchais à bride abattue à travers les multiples obstacles de la forêt. Je recherchais en permanence le meilleur cliché que je pourrais envoyer à mon amoureux du bout du monde. Ce jour là, un jour qui s'achevait apparemment comme les autres, je tentais de photographier des oiseaux dans le soleil déclinant. Mais à l'instant précis où j'allais déclancher mon appareil, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au-dessus de ma tête, affolant mon cheval et faisant s'envoler les oiseaux…

« Un hélicoptère ? ! Si c'est les garde forestiers, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un feu plus haut… Il vaudrait mieux rentrer au ranch au plus vite ! »

C'est au grand galop que je regagnais le ranch familial, propriété de plusieurs hectares. A ma grande surprise, le petit hélicoptère que j'avais aperçu s'était posé plus loin sur une vague piste de terre battue, faisant s'envoler de la poussière ocre et le foin alentours par l'air qu'il déplaçait. Dans un coin aussi isolé que le notre, il n'est pas rare que les livreurs et fournisseurs amènent leur marchandise par voie aérienne, mais en général c'est au petit matin et non en fin de journée.

Je m'approchais encore du haut de ma monture, avant d'en descendre et mettre pied à terre. Je retins mon chapeau blanc de cow boy, qui manqua de s'envoler en étant soufflé par es puissants rotors de l'appareil. A ma grande surprise, j'en vis descendre Takeshi Shukaïdo, un japonais nationalisé américain, pilote émérite et livreur officiel du comté…

« Shukaïdo ?! Il est rare de vous voir chez nous à une heure pareille ! Que s'est-il passé ? Des évènements en ville ? Rien de grave, j'espère !

- Oh non, trois fois rien… C'est que vous avez reçu une commande spéciale, Mr Worldless… Pouvez-vous signer le reçu, là, dans cette case ?

- Oui, bien entendu… Dis-je en m'exécutant. Mais vous êtes sûr de vous ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit…

- Ah, pourtant, ceci est arrivé pour vous, dit Takeshi en me tendant un journal étranger, mais écrit en anglais. La photo en une est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Je frémis. Oui, c'était une sublime photo. Représentant toute une foule de personnes métissées, de tous âges confondus, souriants, pleurant de joie, se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres, avec des reflets de lumière sublimes. Je n'eu pas besoin d'un quart de seconde pour que mon cœur bondisse et se mettre à battre plus vite en devinant qui était l'auteur de cette photo. Au-dessus, un titre s'étalait en caractères flamboyants :

**« WAR IS OVER !!!! »**

Sous titré de la mention **« by Kurogane Ikai »**

L'article qui suivait avait également été rédigé de la main du reporter, et chacun de ses mots résonnait avec un impact surnaturel dans mon esprit.

« La guerre est finie ! Ce sont les clameurs enthousiastes, hébétées, quasiment irréelles qui résonnaient ce matin dans chaque avenue, chaque rue, chaque maison de la capitale. Xes mots que chacun avait tant espéré lire, écrire ou entendre, ont enfin été prononcés par le président du conseil. A la stupéfaction des premières minutes a succédé toute une vague déferlante d'une liesse unanime et populaire, submergée de bonheur. La guerre est finie ! Le porte parole du ministère de l'intérieur vient de nous confirmer que les frontières sont dès ce jour rouvertes et la libre circulation rétablie. Tout personne étrangère peut donc désormais quitter librement le territoire… »

Je ne parvins pas à lire la suite de l'article, tant mon regard s'était brouillé de larmes que je parvenais plus à retenir. Des larmes et des larmes de joie qui dévalaient mon visage sans que je puisse parvenir à les endiguer, en état de choc, stupéfié, ivre de joie. Le journal m'échappa des mains, s'envola doucement dans les airs…

« Kuro Kuro, parvins-je à murmurer faiblement… Enfin, dans quelques jours, nous serons réunis…

- Mr Worldless, vous voulez bien signer cet autre reçu ? Demanda Takeshi. C'est que j'ai une autre livraison pour vous…

- Une… Autre ? » répétais-je, abasourdi.

Tout un frisson étrange me parcouru le dos lorsque j'entendis un bruit significatif. Le choc d'une paire de rangers sur un marchepied métallique… La vue toujours troublée de larmes, c'est ces grosses chaussures que je vis d'abord descendre de l'hélicoptère, puis les longues jambes musclées de leur propriétaire, puis le reste de son corps ciselé, le soleil couchant jouant avec son teint mat, jusqu'à son beau visage, où le feu ardent de ses iris brûlait en me frôlant la peau…

Un sac à dos échoua bruyamment dans la poussière de la piste, soulevant un tourbillon ocre et lumineux… Kurogane inspira l'air de la montagne, la respiration d'un homme libre, puis eu un sourire délicieux.

« Je t'ai retrouvé… » dit-il simplement, une intonation plus tendre dans le grave de sa voix.

Je secouais mes fins cheveux blonds, riant et pleurant à la fois. Mon chapeau s'envola pour de bon lorsque je couru vers Kurogane dans ce qui me sembla le plus long trajet de ma vie, ces quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore… Je me précipitais, volais, me jetais littéralement dans ses bras, et il m'y fit tourner dans une toupie folle, comique, inattendue…

« Menteur, tricheur, tu as volé mon cœur… » ne pouvais-je que répéter comme une comptine malicieuse. Je me sentais minuscule, comme un petit enfant, dans ces bras forts et protecteurs dont je pouvais enfin ressentir l'étreinte, même si nous avions cette impression folle, édifiante, exquisément surnaturelle, que nous nous étions toujours serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que nous nous étions toujours aimés ainsi, que c'est ainsi que les choses devaient être… Que nous étions enfin à notre place. L'étreinte des bras de Kurogane se fit plus sensuelle, glissa depuis mon dos jusqu'à mes cheveux, et son visage frôla le mien sans le toucher encore, prolongeant le désir dans une attente insoutenable. Il parcouru en les effleurant à peine mon cou, puis ma tempe diaphane, le lobe de mon oreille, mes joues mouillées de larmes… Mes joues au goût de sel… Comme il l'avait rêvé autrefois, au bord de l'océan…

« Puis-je enfin te capturer, mon joli poisson chat ? » me chuchota Kurogane d'une voix qui me fit palpiter de toute ma chair. J'eu un petit rire charmé et ému, puis ma main souligna la joue de Kurogane et sa barbe naissante d'aventurier… Enfin, n'y tenant plus, je me haussais vers lui tout à coup, presque par surprise… Nous nous sommes sentis fondre de plaisir lorsque nos lèvres goûtèrent enfin à leurs jeux interdits, quand nos respirations plus courtes s'entremêlèrent dans un duel divin, s'explorant cœur et âme, corps et bien, intensément, éperdument… Et plus nous nous embrassions, plus une chaleur intense s'emparait de nous, faisait battre nos cœurs jusqu'à en remonter le sang jusqu'aux tempes, et plus nos mains s'égaraient, plus nos soupirs se saccadaient, et nous qui avions tant parcouru le monde et ses subtilités, partagions enfin le langage universel, celui du corps… Et c'est dans tout l'incendie de notre passion insensée, l'explosion de tant d'années d'attente et de frustration, que nos langues pouvaient enfin se savourer l'une et l'autre avec un goût étrange, subtil et troublant…. Cette certitude d'êtres faits l'un pour l'autre…

« Heu … Si vous voulez, vous pourrez me signer le reçu plus tard… » dit Takeshi, tenant toujours son papier, et, tout gêné, ne sachant trop comment s'adresser au couple d'amoureux toridement enlacé…

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane :_

« … Les jours et les nuits s'écoulent comme un rêve enchanté, une symphonie de plaisirs et de découverte… Nous savons déjà tout l'un de l'autre, de nos vies, de nos rêves, de nos aspirations… Fye parle sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, je ne parviens à le couper qu'en l'embrassant, nous rions, nous chamaillons, nous réconcilions de la plus sensuelle des manières… Nous avons tout à apprendre du contact de nos chairs, et c'est avec ravissement et assiduité que nous partageons nos leçons… Nous abandonnons nos corps avec une ferveur qui nous transfigure, des sensations et des émotions passionnelles et enfiévrées que nous n'avons jamais éprouvées auparavant, des caresses inédites, d'un délice absolu, qui nous rendent encore plus fous et dépendants l'un de l'autre, échangeant de multiples fois les rôles et les positions pour nous ressentir vibrer et jouir l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos corps transis s'en écroulent d'épuisement… Et lorsqu'au plus fort de notre extase fusionnelle, lorsqu'à nos râles conquis et aux soupirs de l'orgasme se mêlent des mots tendres et attentionnés, chuchotés en délicieuses confessions par nos lèvres amoureuses, alors plus rien d'autre n'existe et n'est plus beau sur cette terre, rien d'autre que nous deux, juste nous, et nos corps unis jusqu'au cri ultime…

« J'aimerais bien t'écrire une lettre pour te raconter combien tu me rends heureux… » murmure Fye d'une voix conquise et comblée après l'une de nos transes communes…

Je me retiens de rire avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre moi, et à nouveau nos chairs s'épousent à la perfection… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

«… Ce sont des semaines de rêve, où rien ni personne ne peut nous déranger dans notre petit nid d'amour, à l'abri des regards… Nous vivons déjà en couple sans même s'en être rendu compte, nous occupant du ranch, partageant notre passion charnelle et celle de la photographie… Nous apprenons sans cesse au contact l'un de l'autre, nous disons tout, sans l'ombre d'un secret. Ce que j'adore, c'est quand Kurogane me raconte ses tribulations autour du monde… Comment il a observé les couguars en Patagonie grâce à l'aide des gauchos… Comment, perdu au milieu du Sahara, il en était réduit à bouffer du serpent des dunes quand une famille Berbère arriva et lui proposa un couscous… Comment il a été pourchassé par la police montée canadienne pour avoir tenté de traverser le lac Huron en radeau… Comment il s'est retrouvé perché en haut d'un arbre après un saut en parachute raté dans les rocheuses, et y a rencontré un anglais psychopathe, qui se disait des forces spéciales, mangeait des vers et des chenilles, et prétendait être à la recherche de deux individus échappés du château de Gaya H Staim, certainement inventé par son esprit malade …

Alors je ris à gorge déployée de chacune de ces aventures, alors Kurogane se vexe, alors je fais mon tout mignon ronron pour me faire pardonner…

Et inévitablement, nous nous embrassons… »

**X 2013 X**

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« … Nous avions passé la soirée à un concert de country mais nous étions enfuis en voyant le menu proposé par le restaurant. Pendant que Fye préparait le dîner, je mettais la table en écoutant les infos de la nuit à la télévision. Un vrai petit ménage… Fye m'appela pour que je goûte la super sauce qu'il était en train de me mitonner. Je prétendis que je n'avais pas des intentions suicidaires. Il m'a pourchassé dans toute la cuisine en riant…

Quand soudain la voix de la présentatrice se fit vraiment affolée dans le téléviseur :

« Dernière minute : on nous annonce qu'un séisme de magnitude 10 sur l'échelle de Richter vient de provoquer en Thaïlande un drame humain et des dégâts considérables. En l'attente des chiffres officiels, on dénombrerait déjà plusieurs centaines de victimes et des pertes matérielles évaluées à plusieurs millions de dollars… »

Nous nous étions figés dans nos gestes, le sang glacé…

« Kuro… La Thaïlande… C'est bien là que ton frère est en faction ? »

Je ne répondis rien, me précipitais sur l'ordinateur et le téléphone… Durant de longues minutes, je tentais de joindre Shaolan par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, sans le moindre résultat…

« S'il ne donne pas signe de vie avant demain… J'irais, murmurais-je, la voix nouée d'angoisse… J'irais le chercher là bas !

- Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, ils doivent filtrer les entrées… Même si tu as toujours ta carte de presse, tu ne travailles pour aucun journal ni aucune télévision fixes en ce moment… »

Pile à cet instant, mon portable retentit. Je me ruais dessus :

« … SHAOLAN ?!

- Et non, c'est Fei, Fei ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mon grand ?

- Raccroches, j'attends un appel important ! Je ne travaille plus pour toi, gros con !!!!

- Justement, les finances, ça va ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes jouer au fermier avec ta Laura Ingalls encore longtemps ?

- LA FERME !!!!

- J'ai un job pour toi, un reportage à 50 000 dollars… Frais de transport offerts !

- RIEN A FOUTRE !!!!

- Tu as entendu les nouvelles au sujet de la Thaïlande ? Tu seras le premier là-bas ! »

Je me pétrifiais, gorge nouée. Tant de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient en moi que je posais un regard perdu sur mon Fye. Il me rassura en caressant ma joue, comme au soir où mon avion avait atterrit au ranch.

« Fais ce que tu dois faire. Je t'ai attendu huit ans. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ton retour… »

Je demandais pourtant à l'emmerdeur en chef un délai de 48 heures. Pas mal de lignes téléphoniques avaient du être coupées, ce qui expliquerait que Shaolan mette autant de temps à se manifester… Mais au bout de 48 heures, toujours aucun signe de vie. Je n'hésitais plus :

« Il faut que je le retrouve… Quitte à soulever le moindre décombre de mes mains ! dis-je en bouclant mon maigre sac à dos.

- Tu le retrouveras, affirma Fye. J'en ai la certitude. »

Et, malicieusement :

« Après, on prendra de longues vacances en famille ! J'ai déjà une idée de la destination ! »

Cette fois, je ris de bon cœur en embrassant mon adorable blond :

« Je te fais confiance… Ce sera nos plus belles vacances ! »

Et je suis partit à la recherche de mon frère, traversant l'océan jusqu'en Thaïlande. M'y rendre ne fut pas le plus difficile, les transports aériens fonctionnent encore très bien. Mais sur place, le séisme n'a laissé qu'un paysage de guerre, des familles entières jetées à la rue et partout la misère, des victimes toujours ensevelies, des personnes introuvables, tous les moyens de communication coupés. Retrouver mon frère ne sera pas une mince affaire… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … J'ai du me résoudre à attendre encore. Shaolan n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Plus inquiétant, Kurogane non plus. S'il ne peut même pas m'écrire une lettre, c'est que la situation est encore plus grave qu'en temps de guerre… »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« … Sur place, c'est le chaos. Même le courrier ne passe pas, les informations sont contradictoires. J'écume tous les hôpitaux, tous les dispensaires, le moindre quartier dévasté. Je parcours sans relâche jusqu'aux lieux les plus sordides, interrogeant tous les passants, tous les civils, tous les militaires, le moindre représentant de l'autorité, de la médecine, des journalistes, des ONG… La photo de Shaolan passe entre des centaines de mains… »

*

_Journal intime de Fye_

« … Je me surprends à prier. J'accompagne mentalement Kurogane dans le moindre de ses pas, la moindre de ses recherches. J'espère comme on grave le mot espoir dans un mur de roc… »

*

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« … Je fouille dans tous les sens un camp de réfugiés au sud du pays, j'interpelle pour la dix millième fois quelqu'un en brandissant le portrait de mon frère… Et j'obtiens enfin une réponse. Une vieille dame au regard perçant me mène jusque sous une large tente militaire, sous laquelle se trouvent des dizaines de blessés dans des conditions sanitaires épouvantables. A mesure que je remonte les allées, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je vois des crânes ouverts, des yeux arrachés, des ventres écorchés vifs, des bras broyés, des jambes coupées, quelques cadavres aussi…

Et je redoute de plus en plus l'état dans lequel je vais retrouver Shaolan…

Enfin, je le découvre plus loin. Dieu merci, il n'est pas amoché du tout ! En revanche, il a les deux bras dans le plâtre…

Quand il me voit foncer vers lui, il a un sourire fataliste :

« J'ai bien essayé d'envoyer un texto, mais c'est pas top avec les pieds…

- Peut-être que c'est moi qui aurait du t'écrire plus tôt » dis-je d'une voix pleine de regrets.

Shaolan secoue la tête en riant :

« T'inquiètes ! Je connais déjà ta punition ! »

Et parvenant à actionner un appareil photo… Avec les coudes ! Il saisit sur le vif la tête de déterré que je tirais, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux cernés…

« Celle-là, tu vas l'agrandir en 4 x 4 et l'envoyer à Fye ! »

Et dès qu'il nous fut possible de trouver une connection internet, nous avons su qu'un blond en riait à rouler par terre au fin fond du Montana… »

**X 2014 X**

_Carnet de voyage de Kurogane_

« … Le soleil couchant déclinait doucement sur les vagues aux reflets irisés. Au loin, Shaolan profitait des dernières vagues en compagnie d'une fille de son âge en maillot rose…

**_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose_**

**_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_**

A deux mètres de profondeur sous la surface de l'eau, près de notre rocher, dans les sublimes fonds marins, Fye et moi échangions un baiser passionné…

**_Those days of warm rain come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer nights  
Secret moments shared within the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
say it, say it again_**

Un peu plus tard, je photographiait Fye sortant de sa plongée sous l'eau, les grains de sable jouant avec sa peau nue, et les derniers feux du jour, en étincelles dans ses cheveux…

« Ce sera certainement une très jolie photo » murmura Fye en courant blottir son corps mouillé par l'écume des vagues, contre le mien , sur le rivage…

« Certainement pas aussi jolies que celles de mon photographe de mode préféré » répondis-je en l'enveloppait délicatement dans les plis d'un drap de bain.

_**I love you always forever  
Near or far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you**_

Le petit visage du blond émergea de sous le fin tissu pour m'embrasser doucement, longuement, amoureusement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sel, le goût de l'océan… Sa peau le parfum du monoï… Et tout deux, nos corps fébriles de ce contact, nos cœurs transportés par tant de félicité, nous sentions aussi émus et complices que des adolescents…

**_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes Ive ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away  
As we lay there  
Under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time_**

Dix ans pour revenir sur le lieu de notre rencontre, et nous y revenions ensemble, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, et heureux comme jamais…

Jusqu'à ce que la désagréable sonnerie d'un portable vienne perturber cet instant féerique…

Lorsque j'allais le chercher dans nos affaires, je fis la grimace :

« Oh non… C'est encore cet enfoiré d'emmerdeur en chef…

Fye vit rouge, et avec une rapidité désarmante, se rua sur l'objet, fit un flamboyant moulinet du bras et le balança le plus loin possible qu'il pu dans les vagues furieuses de l'océan, tel un professionnel au baseball.

Je me statufiais d'horreur, blanc comme un linge :

« FYE ! POLLUEUR ! Il va mettre des milliers d'années à se désagréger !

- C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi j'aurais du le faire il y a dix ans ! »

Je secouais la tête, avant de l'enlacer plus étroitement contre moi. Au jeu du chat et de la souris, c'est le poisson chat, finalement, qui m'avait capturé…

« Je ne t'échapperais plus, je te le promets. Maintenant… Nous avons toute notre vie pour nous aimer… »

Et nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, balayant notre erreur d'il y a dix ans…

**_Say you'll love and love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always everywhere and everything_**

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'écris seul dans ce carnet. Désormais où que j'aille, Fye sera à mes côtés… »

_Post scriptum rajouté par la main de Fye_

« … Miaou !!!! »

**_I love you always forever  
Near or far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_**

….

***************************************************************************

Fanfiction terminée le:

22/06/2009 17:48:09

Chanson de fin:

"I love you always forever"

Artiste : Donna Lewis Album : Now In A Minute Label : WMI, 1996 

_MERCI A VOUS D'AVOIR LU CE ONE SHOT ! BISOUS !!!!_

_Merci spécial à : __Gaya H Staim , ses larbins et Bear Grylls qui hantent mon blog !_

_Sach-mi-chan ma supportrice en chef !_

_Swallow-no-Tsubasa pour son superbe fan art de « Chut ! C'est un secret » !_

_Bleachhitsugaya qui a voté et revoté ! ^^_

_Harunoyume et les conseillers d'orientation… ^^_

_Toute l'équipe du forum Clamp- fanfic…Bisous !!!! Bisous !!!!_

_ Je vous adore ! __A bientôt ! __^-^_


End file.
